Anakin Skywalker
|imageBG= |image= |name=Anakin Skywalker |hideb= |homeworld=Tatooine |birth=42 BBY |death=4 ABY ( ) |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Sexes|Male |height=*1.85 meters *2.02 meters (in ) |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |skin= |cyber=*starwars:Cybernetics|Cybernetic right arm *starwars:Cybernetics|Prosthetic arms and legs and a starwars:Darth Vader's armor|mobile life-support system |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era |affiliation=* * *Jedi Order *Galactic Republic *Order of the Sith Lords *Galactic Empire |masters=*Obi-Wan Kenobi * *Palpatine|Darth Sidious |apprentices=*Ahsoka Tano * * * * *Galen Marek }} * * * * * * }} Anakin Skywalker was a legendary Human Sexes|male Jedi Knight turned Dark Lord of the Sith; Anakin was born as the Chosen One, a fulfillment of Jedi prophecy. He was born to Shmi Skywalker Lars|Shmi Skywalker, who claimed to have conceived Anakin without a father. The young Anakin grew up on Tatooine, where he met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The Jedi Master helped Anakin obtain his freedom from slavery, and he traveled with Qui-Gon to Coruscant to be tested as a Jedi. Anakin took part in the shortly thereafter, where he destroyed the Trade Federation control ship. As a result of this action, and Qui-Gon Jinn’s belief that Anakin was the Chosen One, the Jedi High Council agreed that Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jinn’s apprentice, would train Anakin as a Jedi; Qui-Gon had been killed by Darth Maul during the battle. As a Jedi, Anakin traveled with Obi-Wan on a number of missions in the ten years that followed. In 22 BBY, Skywalker reunited with Senator Padmé Amidala, whom he had known when she was the Queen of Naboo during the Naboo crisis, and fell in love with her. After professing their love for one another, the two fought alongside Obi-Wan and a number of other Jedi during the Battle of Geonosis, the conflict that started the Clone Wars; the young couple married on Naboo shortly thereafter, keeping their marriage secret due to the Jedi Order’s forbiddance of marriage. Anakin fought in the Clone Wars for the next three years, earning the mantle of "Hero With No Fear," and became a Jedi Knight in 22 BBY. He took Ahsoka Tano as his apprentice, fighting alongside her throughout the war. Anakin and Obi-Wan also gained public recognition as two of the Galactic Republic|Galactic Republic’s greatest heroes. During the Battle of Coruscant (Clone Wars)|Battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY, Anakin Dooku|Count Dooku, who was unarmed at the time. He also began having visions of Padme, whom he learned was pregnant, dying in childbirth. The conflicted emotions brought about by these events led to him choosing to turn to the dark side of the Force, as he believed it was the only way to save his wife. He became the Sith Lord Darth Vader, apprentice to Darth Sidious—publicly known as his friend, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Vader began a Order 66|purge of the Jedi Order, leading an Operation: Knightfall|attack on the Jedi Temple. During the purge, Anakin confronted Obi-Wan on Mustafar where Anakin was , causing him to use a to live. His children, Luke Skywalker|Luke and Leia Organa Solo|Leia, were born during this time, though Padme’s death made Vader unaware of their existence. Vader and Palpatine, who had become Galactic Emperor after reforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire|First Galactic Empire, continued the Jedi purge. Vader took on an apprentice, Galen Marek, but Marek turned to the light side of the Force and opposed Vader, ultimately leading to Marek’s death; Galen’s death inspired the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, beginning the Galactic Civil War. In 0 BBY, Vader pursued Leia, who was adopted by Bail Prestor Organa and had become the Princess of Alderaan, to Tatooine, believing her to have uncovered plans for the Empire’s ultimate weapon, the starwars:DS-1 Orbital Battle Station|first Death Star, which was destroyed by Luke Skywalker during the . Vader learned that Luke was his son in the three years that followed, and he met him face-to-face on where he admitted to Luke that he was his father. Although Luke refused to believe it, he came to terms with his lineage and vowed to redeem Vader. The Dark Lord was ultimately redeemed during the , and Anakin sacrificed himself to save his son and destroy the Emperor. Anakin’s redemption and death brought balance to the Force, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. He appeared as a to his son, alongside Obi-Wan and Yoda, on , and later to Leia, from whom he asked for forgiveness. Category:Black Squadron members Category:Cyborgs Category:Death Squadron personnel Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Engineers Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Galactic Empire Supreme Commanders Category:Humans Category:Impersonators Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi hunters Category:Males Category:Mechanics Category:Naberrie family Category:Outbound Flight residents Category:Pilots Category:Podracers Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Republic Navy admirals Category:Sith Lords of Bane's Order Category:Skywalker family Category:Slaves Category:Tatooinians